Large-scale genomic sequence analysis is a key step toward understanding a wide range of biological phenomena. The need for low-cost, high-throughput sequencing and re-sequencing has led to the development of new approaches to sequencing that employ parallel analysis of multiple nucleic acid targets simultaneously.
Conventional methods of sequencing are generally restricted to determining a few tens of nucleotides before signals become significantly degraded, thus placing a significant limit on overall sequencing efficiency. Conventional methods of sequencing are also often limited by signal-to-noise ratios that render such methods unsuitable for single-molecule sequencing.
It would be advantageous for the field if methods and compositions could be designed to increase the efficiency of sequencing reactions as well as the efficiency of assembling complete sequences from shorter read lengths.